


Dad, Meet Archie

by pricingham



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Parents, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricingham/pseuds/pricingham
Summary: Archie and Jughead have been dating for a while and it's time both their dads knew about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the shitty ass title rip  
> anyway i saw the promo stills for next weeks episode and am Nutting bc 1. More Skeet and i love him and i love his character 2. actual jarchie content!!!!! so yeah i wrote this fic based on this post on tumblr: http://screamkin.tumblr.com/post/157999849965/myafterlifewithjarchie-charlyhalinski-in-one

Jughead sat down after ordering for his table: an odd set of people. He looked at Archie who smiled at him encouragingly and wet his lips as he turned his gaze to his dad who sat in front of him, arm draped over the back of the seat. “So,” Jughead started.

“So,” his dad echoed with a smirk. Jughead noticed his dad had a smirk for all kinds of occasions. He was wearing the “go ahead, I’m listening” smirk now.

Jughead inhaled. “I’ll just wait for the food, it’s way easier to talk with my stomach full,” he joked, chuckling.

“Do you want me too tell them, Jug?”

“What? No, no. I’m fine, I can do it.”

“It’s okay if you can’t tell us yet, Jughead. We can wait,” Fred assured with a soft smile.

Jughead nodded absently. He felt his dad kick him lightly under the table. “Kid, it’s cool. Andrews’s right, we can wait for this ‘ _ big revelation _ ’.”

“I didn’t say it was a big revelation,” Jughead protested in a murmur. He eyed Archie and smiled softly without meaning to. Or maybe he did mean it. Jughead didn’t really know if what he did was intentional or not around Archie. Just like when he spaced out in class and thought about kissing him in a booth at Pop’s instead of listening to his teacher lecturing about how Lincoln had a really big hat. His embarrassing train of thought was interrupted by the beautiful, beautiful sound of a plate hitting the metal table. Jughead looked up and thanked the waitress — Veronica’s mom — quietly. He bit into the burger and, after the worst five seconds of chewing and swallowing of his life, said: “I’m kinda dating Archie.”

FP choked on his coffee and Fred let out a surprised “oh”. “I knew it, holy shit!,” FP said, grinning. He laughed and patted, or rather, slammed his hand onto Fred’s shoulder. “I knew it. That’s why you’re always so red when I ask about him.” And now he was wearing Jughead’s least favorite smirk, although the one he inherited, his smug one. “A dad’s intuition is never wrong,” he said, taking a sip of his coffee.

Fred nodded. “Well, this is… something. I mean, I always suspected something was going on with you two.”

“What, did you caught your son sucking mine’s dick?”

“Forsythe,” Fred sighed. FP simply laughed in reply. Archie got stupid red instead. “I was actually talking about how much they took to come down when it was time for dinner. Especially since Jughead probably loves food more than he loves himself.”

“I don’t know about loving myself, but I definitely love food more than Archie.”

Archie scoffed, pausing midway to get fries. “Juggy.”

“Juggy?!”

“Shut up,” Jughead murmured, hitting his dad on the arm. He shrugged at Archie as he took a bite from the burger.

“Well,  _ I _ love music more than I love you.”

“No, you don’t,” Jughead said, smirking.

“Yeah, I don’t.”

He looked at Archie for a while before rolling his eyes and kissing him in the cheek quick. “I don’t love food more than I love you, either.”

Archie grinned and put his arm around Jughead’s shoulder.

“Dad, are you crying?”

FP shook his head and sniffed. “No, I’m just… Holy shit, you’re so grown up. Just yesterday you and Jellybean were having fights over who got shotgun and now… Now, you’re dating fucking Fred Andrews’ son.” FP sighed and nodded. “I’m proud o’ ya, Jug.”

Jughead smiled. “Thanks.”

“Dad?,” Archie said, his voice hopeful.

Fred blinked and looked up. “Sorry, yeah, I'm just a bit... surprised, that's all. But I am happy for you, son. You’re happy with him, yeah?”

“Course! Jug’s a good friend and an even better boyfriend... Except maybe when he steals my food.”

Everyone laughed except for Jughead, who nudged Archie lightly. “A guy’s gotta eat, Arch.”

“He’s right. You keep my son healthy, alright? Or at the very least, not hungry.”

“Both of those are kinda hard once Pop’s doesn’t really sell salads and Jughead’s stomach is like a black hole.”

“Oh, I know. Had to live with that monster for years.”

“This is bullying. Is it Attacking Jughead For His Love Of Food Day?”

“Yes, absolutely. The three of us came up with that day,” Archie replied.

“Hey, leave the sarcasm to me, asshole," Jughead said. But he was very obviously smiling and he very obviously didn't care less about Archie's sarcasm.


End file.
